Y si gusto del fruto prohibido?
by RainAndWind
Summary: Una pelirrosa ángel, diablesa y humana a la vez, sintiendo atracción por alguien que para ella no debe ser aceptable. Mal summary, lo sé.
1. Introducción

**Naruto Y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi K. En cambio la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Soy Sakura Haruno, una chica de 16 años, ángel, diablesa y humana a la vez. Me caracterizo por mi cabello extrañamente rosa, mi belleza y mis dones. ¿Qué si cuáles son esos? Pues resulta que veo el futuro, leo mentes y las controlo (ósea puedo cambiar los pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque solo de los humanos), puedo sentir los colores (aunque aun no entiendo para que me pueda servir eso) poseo más fuerza de la que aparento, no es que sea una sobrehumana, solo que mi cuerpo no parece que la tenga.

Mis ojos son verdes. Pero si hago el bien se ponen azules, y si hago alguna broma o el mal, cambian a rojo.

Mis padres son Kakashi y Kurenai Haruno. Mi padre antes era un ángel y mi madre una diablesa. Se conocieron y su atracción fue demasiada, después nací yo, y las tres leyes, como les digo yo, se enteraron y decidieron convertirse en humanos para tener una vida normal, solo que no contaran de que su hija seria de casi todo, menos normal. Su historia estuvo llena de trabas.

Y bueno, yendo a mí forma de ser, pues soy algo así como bipolar, a veces soy de lo más calmada y de repente puedo estar de fiesta en fiesta y haciéndole la vida imposible a Karin, ella definitivamente me cae de la patada. Es la zorra de la escuela, y se la lleva maltratando a los demás y eso no lo soporto. Solo yo puedo hacer eso! Esa zanahoria andante se le insinúa a cualquier chico, y si tuvo un promedio de 8 es por que les hizo favores a los maestros, por eso casi nunca les leo las mentes, es muy desagradable.

Mis mejores amigas son Ino, Hinata y Tenten. Somos amigas desde la secundaria y afortunadamente quedamos juntas en la misma preparatoria, admito que tuve algo que ver, pero vale la pena. Ellas saben mi secreto, pero también saben que yo no utilizaría mi poder para leer sus mentes sin su permiso. Con ellas me divierto a lo grande. Si no andamos de compras o de fiesta, estamos ligando o en pijamadas.

* * *

Bno mi primer fic! Esto solo es la introducción. Espero q m corrigen y dn sus criticas &opiniones,, woo,, por ciertoo qieren lemmon?? Dejnnmee un review para saber


	2. Primer día

**Naruto Y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi K. En cambio la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Eran las 7:30, hora en la que debía salir al ignorante mundo en el que vivo.

Me subí a mi Audi deportivo rojo (realmente lo adoro). Traía el uniforme del Konoha's School que consistía en una falda a cuadros negra poco arriba de la rodilla, una camisola de manga corta blanca y encima un chaleco corto gris y de vestir, las calcetas blancas y los zapatos que queramos; yo escogí unas botas negras. Mi cabello estaba suelto y con listón rojo como diadema.

En el camino fui cantando con la radio a todo volumen. Cuando llegue ya había muchos autos y alumnos, afortunadamente vivo algo cerca, si no, hubiera llegado tarde.

Dieron el típico discurso de bienvenida, fue aburrido pues todavía no podía platicar con mis amigas. Cuando lo terminaron, todos estaban haciendo fila para los horarios, y no me pude resistir.

La alarma de incendios resonó en las mentes de todos los alumnos, excepto en los de Ino, Hinata y Tenten. A la vista del personal todos parecían locos, menos nosotras. Las saludé y recogimos nuestros horarios.

- Sakura, ¿qué hiciste? – me preguntó Tenten, mientras caminabamos por los pasillos, mientras pocos alumnos se veían por ellos y los demás apenas se veía que estaban en la entrada.

- ¿Yo, por qué lo dices? – dije inocentemente.

- Bueno, es que queda claro viendo que apenas los demás están regresando y que tienes los ojos rojos – explicó Hinata.

- Diablos.

- Bueno, ¿nos dirás que hiciste? – insistía la castaña.

- Nada, solo hice que una alarma de incendios apareciera en sus mentes, ¡ah!, y les aviso: La Zorra también está en esta escuela, bueno, en su mente su cabello se quemaba.

- Si, lo sabemos, la tendremos que lidiar con esa, aunque será divertido molestarla – dijo Ino.

Luego nos fuimos a nuestras clases, Hinata e Ino me acompañaban porque nos tocaba juntas en Matemáticas.

Nos sentamos alejadas pues sabiamos que si estabamos juntas nos distraíriamos.

Ino se sentó a un lado de la entrada, Hinata estaba justo en medio y yo opuesto a la puerta, casi en la esquina. Tenía muy buena vista hacia afuera. El salón estaba casi lleno a pesar del acontecimiento anterior.

Todavía sentía mis ojos con un poco de rojo. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, pero solo disfruté 30 segundos cuando sentí como tocaban insistentemente el hombro tratando de llamar mi atención.

Me giré y vi un chico - podría decirse- apuesto. Era rubio y de ojos azules, traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y unas extrañas marcas simulando bigotes. Afortunadamente ya sentía el verde de mis ojos porque me le quede viendo. Aun seguía tocando mi hombro, después de aproximadamente dos minutos se dio cuenta y se llevo la mano a la nuca pidiendome disculpas.

- Perdon, eh... hola, Naruto Uzumaki - dijo extendiendome la mano en señal de saludo.

En su mente solo vagaban dos cosas:

.-Yo: como una posible buena amiga. Eso me gustó

.-Comida: especificamente Ramen.

Sonreí, y le estreche la mano

- Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto

- El gusto es mio, dattebayo! - todos voltearon a vernos, pues Naruto alzó la voz.

En ese momento llegó el profesor, muy tarde por cierto, y eso me hizo sospechar.

- Lo siento chicos, es que estaba por el camino de la vida y pues... eh... que creen? que me sale una serpiente mm... con una manzana! obviamente después de eso me asusté y corrí, tanto que me perdí y luego...

- ¡MIENTE! - gritamos todos al unisono.

- Eh?, claro que no e-este... comenzemos - dijo todo nervioso, no era muy bueno para mentir. Vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, camisola azul claro y una máscara cubriendole la boca y parte de la nariz. Tenía el cabello grisáceo, ojos negros y facciones de una persona tranquila. Y sí, era mi padre.

- _Sakura -_ escuché a Ino, a pesar de que apenas y lo había susurrado. sabía lo que quería.

_Dime _le dije en su mente. _¿Ya viste a Hinata?_ voltee hacia el centro y ahí estaba ella, casi babeando, absorta en sus pensamientos y con la vista en mi dirección, bueno más bien atrás de mí. _Ya la vi, ¡Kami! si ella supiera que se le esta callendo saliva... Después la ayudaré con Naruto. _le dije _vaya con que Naruto eh? _

En ese momento sonó el timbre, en solo 10 segundos solo quedabamos Ino, Hinata y yo, ah y Naruto, que se quedó dormido. Lo desperté de un empujón, se enojo conmigo pero agradeció que lo despertase.

- ¿Qué clase tienen?- pregunté

- Historia - dijo con los ojos acuosos Ino

- Igual - dijo Hinata

- Deportes dattebayo! ah, por cierto chicas soy Naruto Uzumaki

- Ino Yamanaka

- Hi-ina-ata Hy-yuug-ga - dijo entre tartamudeos Hinata

- Pues es un gusto Dattebayo! - gritó el ojiazul mientras les daba un abrazo efusivamente y Hinata se ponía roja.

- Yo también tengo deportes - dije rebisando mi horario - ¿nos vamos juntos Naruto?

Llegamos al gimnasio y en cuanto se acabo el lapso de diez minutos que dan para llegar a las aulas, Gai se presentó e hizo que todos nos presentaramos. Tenía un peinado horrendo y ni hablar de su traje verde y nunca dejaba una frase sin incluir la palabra "juventud".

Resultó que Naruto era muy bueno para basketball, yo sabía jugar muchos deportes, pero no me gustaban así que solo hice calentamiento.

Mientras hacia abdominales se me acercó un chico de cejas pobladas y con un corte de cabello igual que el del profesor Gai, ya lo había visto, era como su disípulo o algo parecido e igual que Gai no dejaba de parlotear sobre la juventud.

- Hola, mi nombre es Lee y en tí se nota que existe la llama de la juventud, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sakura- dije a secas mientras seguía con mis abdominales

- Oh, flor de cerezo, te queda muy bien, eres muy linda, ¿no quieres ser mi novia y compartir conmigo nuestra juventud?- dijo mientras se le veía un brillo extraño cuando decía esa palabra que ya me estaba cansando

- Noup

- Pero, ¿por qué? - dijo con cascadas en los ojos

- Todos pueden irse a vestidores, jóvenes - me salvó Gai

Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo cuando estaba corriendo hacia los vestidores.

En las dos horas de ciencias, con Gai otra vez, me tocó con Tenten, quien creo que Gai es su profesor favorito. También conocí a Temari, una chica muy linda, rubia y al parecer extravagante, pero muy buena onda, asi que la invité para que fuera con nosotras a la cafetería.

Y ahí estabamos: Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata y yo sentadas en una de las muchas mesas de la cafetería. Y bueno, después de una escandalosa entrada del chico rubio hiperactivo, Naruto y sus otros amigos se sentaron con nosotras. Conocí a Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino.

A Sai le gustaba mucho el arte y sabía pintar; Shikamaru era la persona más floja que eh conocido, aparte no dejaba de decir que todo era problemático; Kiba, bueno llevaba un perro de contrabando así que puedo decir que le gustan los animales; Shino... emm él es muy callado, hasta en su mente.

Estabamos hablando de cosas triviales y nuestros gustos. En ese momento quería prever algo. Ví todas las opciones que me iban a dar, pero de todas formas pregunté:

- ¿Cómo molestamos a una zorra? ¿Alguien quiere proponer algo? Por si quieren saber la zanahoria andante.

Y es que habia visto en mis premoniciones a Karin entrando a la cafetería con una chica de cabellos rosa fuerte.

- ¡Le decimos que hay ofertas de 70% de descuento en el putianguis! a lo mejor asi nos deshacemos de todas las zorras...

- ¡Le aventamos a su familia! Digo serpientes, lombrices y animales ponzoñosos

- ¡Disparamos balas de pintura! ¡Bum, bum, bum!

Todos empezaron a hacer propuestas, unas locas e ilogicas, pero yo ya sabía lo que pensaba Shino. Solo necesitaba callarlos.

- ¡Esperen! - después comenzaron a disminuir los murmullos hasta quedar en silencio - ¿bueno, por qué no hablamos por turno? Mmm.. Shino tu primero.

- Simplemente empezamos a hacerla tropezar, lanzarle objetos y todas esas cosas desde diferentes puntos de la cafetería y escondidos, y que alguien lo grabe todo y lo mostramos a la escuela.

No era algo muy complicado y sería divertido, por eso quería que hicieramos eso.

- Bueno, a mí se me hace buena idea, ¿ustedes que dicen? - dije.

- Sí, yo también lo creo.

Y todos asintieron.

- Aguanten - dijo Naruto - yo no entendí que vamos a hacer Dattebayo!

A todos nos salió una gota en la nuca por el comentario del Uzumaki.

- Que problemático...

- Solo te esconderas y le lanzaras comida o le que encuentres a Karin - dijo la ojiperla, que era la que tenía más paciencia.

- Bien, pues todos a diferentes posiciones, excepto tú, Naruto, que iras con Hinata. Temari, dijiste que te gustaba tomar fotografías, tú grabaras, ¿traes tu cámara? - ella asintió - Ya, entonces.

Solo dos minutos después apareció Karin con la otra chica pelo rosa, llamada Tayuya , pues alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación. No se de donde, pero Shino y Shikamaru pusieron un hilo apenas visible para los demás y lo jalaron de los extremos para que las dos chicas cayeran escandalosamente al piso.

La pelinaranja y la ojicafe se sentaron en una de las mesas centrales. Lo unico que tenía a la mano era, casualmente, una zanahoria de uno de los que sentaban en la mesa que tenía arriba de mí.

Haciendo uso de mi puntería, lanze la zanahoria a modo de que le cayera en la cara y se le desacomodaran los lentes. Alguien más lanzó una naranja que rebotó de la cabeza de Tayuya a la de Karin. Unos chicos (ejem Tontos, ejem) se le acercaron tratando de conquistarlas. No me fije quien, lanzó una albóndiga (de spaguetti y llena de salsa) hacia los pechos de Karin, cayó entre medio de ellos, cosa que es fácil si al igual que Karin solo traes tres botones abrochados.

Los chicos se fijaron en ello y se reían disimuladamente. La cuatro-ojos se removía en su asiento tratando de alzar más su busto creyendo que se fijaban en "su belleza".

* * *

Me encontraba en mi recámara pensando en todo lo que pasó en la mañana, sobre todo en el receso.

Simplemente es divertido ver como Karin miraba en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar quien le estaba lanzando chicles masticados, o tirada en el piso, o amarrada en una silla con una cinta en su boca. Lo último fue porque junto con mi mamá (qué impartía clases de historia) todos nos hartamos de que se pusiera a presumir de dinero y chicos, que, verdaderamente no tiene.

* * *

N/A:

Prometo que pronto stara nuestro Sasuke en la historia... tengan paciencia

Emm,, disculpas por no actualizar, y porque el cap. es corto.

Lo siento dverdad, sqee hay muchos trabajos finales que presentar...

Un review? Se qe m stan leiiendo y si tienen tiempo para desperdiciar leyendo esto,, seguramente lo tendran para dejarme uno. Los necesito para saber q opinan,, si ls gusta o no..´etc...

Att: AnhlLoaizzah ;9


End file.
